


To Break a Will

by Thiocyanate



Series: Dead by Baelight Thirst Stash [7]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Beta read what's that???, Dom/sub, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Light Sadism, Lust, M/M, Mild S&M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sexual Experimentation, Sub Michael, Submission, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate
Summary: Doctor captures Michael, restrains him and keeps him on edge until he submits. That's it.
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor/Michael Myers
Series: Dead by Baelight Thirst Stash [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025002
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	To Break a Will

Michael awoke to realize he was chained to a medical examination table. Angry, he thrashed against his restraints but to no avail. His limbs felt like they had been injected with a lead elixir - heavy and uncoordinated.

"Good, you're finally awake" Herman mused.

Michael tried to sit up but his body was extremely restricted and he was unable to, instead settling on staring a hole into the ceiling. If he couldn’t escape then he would be unresponsive and he knew that the Doctor would despise not seeing any results to his "experiment".

"I'm sure that you're curious as to why I have you here: allow me to elucidate. You have a strong will, Michael, and I want to break it. I want to make you squirm and see how far I can push until you give in. I'm sure others have tried this too, but none of them will do it like me, I promise"

The only response to Herman's monologue was Michael's slow, methodical breathing. 

"Of course I know that you won't break by conventional means, but don't worry, I have a few ideas"

Herman fumbled with the zipper on Michael's coveralls, unzipping them down the front. The opening provided direct access to his torso and showed his gray boxers. Herman silently thanked the Entity for the accessibility Michael's outfits provided. 

"Unfortunately these do not have a zipper and thus I have no choice but to cut them. I'm sure you don't mind. Do you?"

Silence

"I knew you'd understand" Herman said, grinning widely as he cut the other man's boxers off.

Slowly, Herman ran his hands across the restrained man's torso, feeling his chiseled muscles. Michael had yet to react to anything, but that was okay - Herman was far from finished.

Pinching one of Michael's nipples and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger proved to at least surprise Michael, who inhaled sharply at the sensation.

"Oh? Did you feel that?"

No response. 

"Fine. I understand. We'll do things your way. For now"

Walking around the table, Herman deliberately traced Michael's jawline before hooking his fingers under the bottom of his mask. Were he not a trained doctor, he would have certainly missed the slight tensing of Michael's jaw when he began to peel away his mask.

"This mask is your identity, isn't it? How does it feel to have your identity torn away from you so easily?" Herman asked before breaking out into maniacal laughter.

Michael clenched his jaw, but refused to give the other man the pleasure of seeing his discomfort.

"You know" Herman began "I don't blame you for wearing a mask: nobody would be afraid of you with those cute brown curls. God you're cute! Really though, you have no right looking like this"

Moving back around the table, Herman straddled Michael on the table. Leaning in, he inhaled the scent of Michael. It was a distinct scent; a woodsy musk; purely and uniquely Michael.

Herman licked a stripe from Michael's earlobe to the pulse on his neck. It was still beating at a regular, rhythmic pace. Herman sucked a dark bruise on it, before sinking his teeth in, drawing blood. Michael didn’t flinch.

Continuing downward, Herman licked teasingly at his pert nipple, not missing the slight hiss coming from the man beneath him.

"So you do like that" Herman laughed between breaths.

Taking the whole thing in his mouth, he sucked hard, while simultaneously pinching the other one between his fingers.

It may have been easy to miss Michael's gasp but it was impossible to not notice how hard his cock had gotten with the treatment.

Herman rolled his hips into Michael's, groaning as his hardness ground against Michael's. Hearing Michael let out a shaky breath was a catalyst to his own arousal, but he knew he'd have to take care of that later - this was far too important to give up in selfish desire.

A little more indulgence wouldn't hurt though. Leaning forward, he took Michael's nipple back into his mouth and rolled his hips again. The friction caused him to groan loudly around Michael. The vibrations caused Michael to groan and roll his own hips up.

"Well" Herman said breathlessly "it looks like we're getting somewhere. Before I give in to my own lust, I'm going to do a trial. See you shortly!"

Herman disappeared, leaving Michael alone, restrained and painfully hard. Now that he was alone, he tried to focus and will his body to calm down but it wasn't as helpful as he would have liked. 

Some time passes before Herman returned. 

"I'm back, Michael. I'm glad to see that my restraints are high quality. I'm even happier to see that you're still aroused. I did inject a little something into you to make sure you stayed that way, of course, but I'm glad to see that it worked. Oh yes, look at how red and swollen you are, leaking all over yourself. How does it feel Michael? Do you feel helpless? Do you feel like you're not in control of your own body?"

Herman wrapped his hand around Michael's hardness but didn't move it, just held it. Sweat beaded on Michael's forehead, he was nervous but wouldn't show it. He let out another shaky breath.

"Don't worry, Michael. I'll give you what you need, although I don't think you quite realize how badly you need it. Or, perhaps more accurately, how badly you will need it. I'm going to make you writhe, Michael"

Herman began to pump his hand up and down at a torturously slow pace, eyes fixed on Michael's face. 

Swallowing thickly, Michael followed Herman's hand with his eyes, silently begging for him to just get it over with.

"Not quite, Mikey" Herman smiled, pausing his motions. Michael glared at him with a look that radiated annoyance. 

"Oh, we're not done yet. I promise" Herman chuckled.

Grabbing a bottle of lube from his pocket, Herman slicked up his middle finger.

"Just relax for me Mikey"

As soon as Michael realized what Herman's intentions were, he thrashed against his restraints. Herman paused and watched with a smug grin as Michael thrashed with futile vigor until he exhausted himself.

"Done?" Herman snickered.

Michael was breathing heavily after exerting himself so forcefully. Herman used this as his opportunity to get his finger in. It slipped in with only a little resistance. 

Michael wiggled against him, still trying to fight. Wiggling around only heightened the sensations and soon Michael was panting in both exertion and desperate need.

With calculated ease, Herman probed at Michael's prostate, causing Michael to groan audibly beneath him.

"What was that?" Herman teased

No response. Herman could change that.

Instantly he started thrusting his finger in and out, hitting Michael's prostate on each intrusion. It was a relentless assault of the senses and Michael's walls were crumbling.

Herman continued to aggressive pound his finger into Michael until he noticed the tensing of his thighs. 

"Sorry Mikey, I'll be back. Don't go anywhere!" Herman laughed as he walked out the door.

As soon as he turned the corner, Herman undid his belt and took himself in hand. He figured that he could finish now and again on Michael's pretty face. Initially, he didn't think he'd need a "self-care" break but watching the stone-cold Michael crumble from his ministrations was too much.

Meanwhile, Michael was a panting, sweating mess. He was torn - he couldn’t give in. He wouldn't dare, but it felt so good and it was much easier to let the Doctor pleasure him than to fight it.

"Sorry, I had some personal business to attend to. Where were we?"

Slipping two fingers in now, Herman smiled deviously when he saw how Michael's eyes fluttered closed and his mouth parted just slightly.

Continuing his relentless pace from before, Herman dragged his fingers across every nerve ending inside of Michael. Almost instantly Michael's breathing picked up and his muscles flexed. 

Herman paused to allow Michael to catch his breath, before continuing his rough treatment.

Again, Michael tensed up and his breathing echoed through the room - until Herman stopped again. 

Michael still didn't react to being denied.

Herman sighed, slicking up a third finger and began to attack Michael’s prostate again. 

This time, as Michael tensed, he didn't stop. He drastically slowed his pace so that he was just lightly brushing against the other. Michael slowed his breath but his body was throbbing with need and the Doctor was just dragging out every second.

"Would you like something, Michael?"

Michael sighed in response.

"That's not good enough"

Herman sped up again until Michael was shaking with desire. Spluttering a few breaths as Herman slowed down, only to have the air ripped from his lungs when he sped up his pace again. 

"Let me know when you're ready to break. I can do this all day"

Herman was many things, but he was no liar: if he told you he was going to torture you relentlessly all day then he would. Michael stared at the other man coldly. His face was flushed red and stick with sweat 

"As you wish. I might head out for a bit though. My hand is cramping so I'll come back in a while"

That got a reaction from Michael, who thrashed, shaking his head.

"You want to finish now, then?"

Michael nodded.

"So I win?" 

Michael sighed heavily and slowly nodded, averting his gaze.

"Good. I'm glad that we could come to an agreement" Herman smiled "first things first"

Herman freed himself from his pants and jerked himself, quickly spilling all over Michael’s chest.

"I wanted to paint your pretty face but this will do" he said, tucking himself away.

"Now, relax. I'm a doctor, I'll take care of you"

Roughly thrusting his three fingers back inside, Herman wasted no time in bringing Michael to the edge again, only to cut him off.

The noise Michael made was more beautiful to Herman than the screams of his victims. It was so satisfying to break this man and watch him accept it; Herman could have came in his pants. It truly was magnificent. 

"Oh my" Herman said shakily at what he saw: tears. Michael was crying - or, more likely, his eyes were watering from the constant tease and denial. Either way, Herman palmed himself through his pants at the sight. It took only slight pressure before Herman let out a broken sob and spilled himself through his boxers.

Composing himself, he focused on Michael. 

He pushed his fingers in and out only a few more times, relishing Michael's glazed over look, until Michael gasped and spilled all over his stomach, chest and face.

Michael was gasping for air and trying to control himself.

Herman walked over and pulled a syringe out of his lab coat.

"You'll wake up clean and elsewhere" Herman stated before injecting the liquid into Michael's veins.

Calmness swept over the man and he found himself quickly subdued by Herman's concoction. 

Michael awoke in his home in Haddonfield, or at least the version that the Entity created. Initially he assumed it was some sort of weird dream and perhaps he needed to blow off some steam, so he went to the bathroom and began to disrobe.

Only when he noticed his boxers were missing did he take his mask off. Sure enough, there was a dark purple hickey on his throat.

Sitting on the side of the tub, he thought about his encounter. 

Did he like it?

He doesn't know, he decided that he would have to try it again before deciding, ideally not with Herman.

Herman overpowered him, broke him.

Michael was mad at himself for allowing Herman to capture him, but it was no use being angry with him.

Sighing again, he decided to find some trials. He couldn't make Herman pay (at least not yet) - but he could take his anger out on survivors and, on his sister's grave, they will suffer.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm a slut.
> 
> Consider supporting me: ko-fi.com/christyp
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! @Thiocyanate14
> 
> Requests open!


End file.
